1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wearable timepieces. More specifically, the present invention comprises a protective watch band and adapter for protecting a wearer's watch face from damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wristwatches are one of the great conveniences of the modern age. Unfortunately, due to their exposed position, they are subject to damage. Virtually any type of physical labor puts a wristwatch in danger of being damaged. This is particularly true of construction labor and strenuous outdoor sports such as water skiing or scuba diving.
For those persons with expensive watches, the only option is often to remove the watch until the physical activity is done, leaving them with the ability to tell time. Alternatively, many wristwatch wearers elect to purchase a second inexpensive “sport” watch. Under either option, the wearer must remove the more expensive watch and leave it—subjecting it to potential loss or theft. Thus, there has been a long felt need for some type of protective device that would allow a wristwatch wearer to wear the watch during physical activity.
Such protective devices are known in the art. One example of such a device is described in the present inventor's previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,887 B1 to Kinney (2004). The previous device uses an I-shaped cutout in the protective band to allow the band to be put on over the wearer's watch without requiring the wearer to remove the watch. The wearer simply wraps the protective band around the watch and inserts the watch face through the I-shaped cutout.
While this device is particularly effective for users who desire to simply cover their watch, the device is not effective at protecting some bands from being damaged by water or other elements. Some watch bands are made of leather or other materials that can be damaged or tarnish with exposure to water. Accordingly, individuals wearing these sorts of watch bands need further protection if they are going to engage in activities in or around the water.